The Diary of Faith
by xXAngel of fireXx
Summary: AU, what happened after Go Ask Malice? For those who don’t know what that is, it’s the book of the back story of Faith’s life I recommend you read that first before reading this. This ladies and hopefully more ladies, is The Diary of Faith.
1. June 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters in this story. This was made for my amusement and the amusement of other Big Buffy Geeks out there.

Paring: eventually Fuffy

Summary: AU, what happened after Go Ask Malice? For those who don't know what that is, it's the book of the back story of Faith's life I recommend you read that first before reading this. This ladies and hopefully more ladies, is The Diary of Faith.

--

**June 21**

Dear diary,

This is the first time I'm writing in this one, since I "lost" my first one at the bus station. I swear New York is worse than Southie. Ever since V gave me my first diary I've been hooked on writing in one. I wonder how the ol' broad is doing, I shouldn't be thinking about that, moving on. Well, once I got here I had to go steal some batteries from a convenience store, cause get this, that little kid's game boy I stole, the fucking batteries were dead! It made me want to go GRR…ARRGH! But I digress. Hey don't look at me like that; I know what that word means. Anyway, once I did that, I went to check out the sites until night fall, then that's when the fun really began. I managed to find a huge gang of vamps of like 5 or 6, and your girl Faith here, dusted them all! That's right bitches I am, the queen. Anyway after that, I felt something, weird about myself, I was like hungry and horny. I went to take care of the hungriness at this nice Italian diner, can't remember what it's called Pagili's or something I don't know, well I sit down at the bar and this brunette girls gives me the eye and not the eye I'm use to either, I'm use to the "hey you fucking slut, get your hands of my man!" kind of look or "you stupid freak, why don't you just die." look, but this girl she was undressing me with her eyes, and your girl Faithy here normally doesn't dig the ladies…until that night. Hey what can I say I was REALLY horny and she was convenient, and MAN! The things she could do with that tongue of hers! Let me tell you if I knew sex with girls was that good I would've switched over way before I met Ronnie. Well that's all for now I'm getting kind of sleepy

Much love,

Faith

P.S. forgive any spelling mistakes, cause you know me never been no spelling bee champ.


	2. June 22

A/N: sorry the last chapter was so short, but this one's gonna be longer promise. And sorry it's been so long, I've been tired.

--

**June22**

He's near I can feel it, ever since that past slayer made me get this tattoo I've been able to somehow feel him. Anyway that chick I met at that diner, Her names Bridget and apparently she knows about slayers and vamps and stuff, cause she this morning she and I talked, well actually she talked, I tried staying quiet. Well basically her and her family have been the ones protecting this hellhole of a city and she understands when I say I need to get the fuck out. She knew about Kakistos and that creeped me out, cause it started out like this, we were back in my hotel room and she saw the tattoo on my arm.

"Nice tat, Boston. Working for the Father?"

"The who?" I lied.

"Kakistos,"

"What do you know about Kakistos?"

"Just that he's the worst of the worst…" She trailed off and then started up again saying "What's going on Faith?" I stay silent, grabbing my bag and packing it. "Faith, talk to me, I know you ain't really working for him or you would've already taken me to him by now,"

"I just need to get the fuck out of here ok,"

"Fine"

And that was that she gave me a ride to the bus station and gave me a couple of G's to get the fuck out of there and here I am now riding a nasty ass greyhound going to Missouri. It's a good thing people don't like Missouri all that much or I wouldn't have a seat. But I know already that it's gonna be a long ride, so I'm gonna try and get some sleep.

Much Love,

Faith


	3. June 24

**June 24**

I'm in another greyhound, but now I'm heading to Sunnydale, where the infamous Buffy Summers lives. You wouldn't believe what I had to go through back in Missouri. This huge vamp who had fucking crocs for pets! Damn, I'm thanking the PTB that I'm alive. But I took care of them and their big daddy vampire, and you wouldn't believe what I found in his house! I found like 4G's! That was just over the amount to get my ass out of this hellhole and on my way to **THE** hellhole. I wonder what Buffy looks like. I hope she likes me. God I'm so nervous about meeting her and we're not even out of Arkansas yet! But I'm getting this weird feeling and it gets stronger as I get closer to California and I… kinda like it. It feels like a rush. Maybe it's just me being nervous about meeting Buffy, but whatever it is I like it. Ugh I think those crawdads are coming back to say hi. I got to go yark.

Much Love,

Faith


End file.
